gleefandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
ABC by The Jackson 5 is featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions at Sectionals. Tina sings lead, along with Mike, Kurt and Quinn each singing solos. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Volume 7. ABC is the first song in the New Directions' Sectionals setlist/''Jackson Medley''. It is followed by Control and Man in the Mirror. During this performance, Mike's father is seen entering the auditorium as he watches his son perform and as Kurt dances, he sees Sebastian and gives him a loathing expression. Lyrics Tina: A buh-buh buh buh-buh New Directions: A buh-buh buh buh-buh Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: Like I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you (New Directions: Teach you, teach you) All about love, dear, (New Directions: All about love) Mike: Sit yourself down and take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions: A B C, easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three (Quinn: Ohhhh) Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Mike with New Directions: Come on, let me love you just a little bit Tina: Come on, let me love you just a little bit (New Directions: Come on, little bit) (New Directions: Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come on, come on Let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: Come on, all about) Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic, Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (New Directions: 'Show you, show you) How to get an A, ('New Directions: Nah nah nah nah naah) Mike: Spell me, you, add the two (New Directions: You, add the two) Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: Oh, A B C is easy as one, two, three Or simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody (New Directions: That's how easy love can be) One, two, three, You and me! New Directions: Ah... yeah! Kurt: Sit down girl! I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl! Show me what you can do! Tina with New Directions: Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) Shake it, shake it, baby (Mike: Huh!) One, two, three baby (Kurt: Ooh-ooh) ABC, baby, (Mike: Nah nah!) Do re mi, baby That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out Tina: Come on, come on, come on let me show you what it's all about (New Directions: Come on, all about) Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby) Sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh baby!) Tina with New Directions: A B C, is easy it's like counting up to three (Quinn: Ohhhh) (New Directions: One, two, three) Sing a simple melody (New Directions: Do re mi, ABC) That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out Tina and Mike with New Directions: Easy as one, two, three Gallery TinaABC.png NDABC.png Kurtina.gif MikeABC.png KurtTinaABC.png KurtABC.png ABC.jpg Glee+S3E8+16.jpg tumblr_m6pig1tbfm1rpjh7do1_500.gif Tumblr_m53zeaH5on1qlujf1o4_250.gif tumblr_m2jho47R7N1qa5w9eo1_250.gif Kurt Jumping.jpg kurttina.jpg abcccc.png ABCSam.png ABCMike.png ABCKurt.png ABCQuinn.png ABCTina.png ABCEasyas.png ABCCover4.png ABCMike.jpg ABCTina.jpg ABCTike.jpg ABCQuinn.jpg ABCKurt.jpg ABCKlaine.jpg Trivia *This is the first time out of two that Tina sings lead in a competition. The second time being Gangnam Style in Thanksgiving. Both songs are part of their setlist for Sectionals. Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals